Crimson Nights
by Katoryu
Summary: Canada is depressed. No one sees him. No one cares. Until someone saves him one night and shows him kindness. But one instance will not stop him from punishing himself. Their friendship grows, and Canada realizes something... Rated M for mentions of incest, cutting, and yaoi (Don't like, don't read!). Ultimately not as sad as it sounds.
1. Chapter I: A Close Encounter

**Hello! Guten Tag! Konnichiwa! Ciao! Bonjour! Alo! And others I can't think of right now.**

**First off, I want to say a very special thank you to ShirahimeSenpai for reviewing both my previous stories and for the encouragement! ^^ It means a lot to me. (oh, and usually, I can't review stories because I'm mostly reading them on my Wii, and it doesn't seem to let me review D:)**

**And now, my third fanfic! (Yes, I'm counting. Deal with it.) This one's more serious than my others, and as always, reviews are welcome, and of course, constructive criticism.**

**WARNING: probable OOCness, mentions of incest, cutting**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. If I did... muahahahaha you don't want to know :P**

***Reader discretion is advised***

* * *

Chapter I: A Close Encounter of the French Kind

He ran through the trees, branches and thorns scratching his skin. He was panting and his legs were getting tired, but he couldn't stop. Not Yet. Probably not for at least another hour. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't see very well, but still, he kept running. If he rested for even a moment, he probably wouldn't be able to go on again. And so, he kept his pace, even though his chest ached and his head was starting to pound violently with each step.

Why did this have to happen?! He was just out for a drink with his 'family,' not that unusual. He was just sitting in the corner as always, watching everyone else. America had been boasting to basically the entire bar all night, and was now trying to find someone to take home for the night. England was drunk, as he always was when they went out like this, and France was overtly flirting with him, making him turn red every few minutes because of some particularly lewd comment.

The night was going smoothly, with no one noticing Canada sitting in the corner. But, then England passed out, slumped forward on the table, and he started to suggest to France that maybe they should call it a night.

Unfortunately, it seemed France had had a little too much to drink, and looked at Canada confusedly. "Who are you again...?"

He looked down, "I'm C-Canada..." He hated it when he was forgotten, especially when it was by his family. He looked up at France again to see a leering smirk start to take shape, and began to get nervous.

"Oh, really...? Well, _mon cher_, what do you say we continue this conversation at my place~?" Here, France pulled Canada in close and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist, "Or would you prefer we go to your house~?" Canada saw that France had gotten 'that look' on his face and panicked.

He pushed the other nation away from him, "N-no...! I d-don't w-want to..." and started to move towards the door to leave the bar.

"Ohonhonhon," France laughed and grabbed Canada's arm, and started to drag him towards the restroom. "Don't say that, I know you want to. If you don't want to go to either of our homes, we can just stay here~"

And that was when he ran. Because he could tell France wasn't going to give up easily tonight. Even now, running through the woods miles from the bar, Canada could hear him chasing after him.

His foot caught a tree root, and he tripped, sliding through dead leaves, dirt, and the little bit of snow that found its way through the branches to the ground. Cold dirt clung to his face where it was wet from tears that were still falling, and leaves got stuck in his hair.

He scrambled up, almost falling again in his haste, and continued to run. He hissed in pain as branches kept scratching him.

Canada was starting to get dizzy. It felt as if he couldn't get enough air, and his legs wanted to give out beneath him. He struggled on for a while longer until he collapsed on the ground in a heap. He tried to move, but his muscles were entirely spent.

He heard running footsteps approaching and had no choice but to accept his fate. The footsteps stopped next to him and he flinched away as much as his exhausted state would allow.

"Hey, are you all right?! I saw you fall..."

Canada barely had time to recognize that the voice did not belong to anyone he knew, before he lost his hold on consciousness.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry. He could tell there was a fire, and someone next to it, and that they were inside somewhere. He felt around the ground nearby and found his glasses, and once he had them on, could see that they were in a small cave, probably not far from where he collapsed.

The other person turned then, hearing him move. It was a man with strawberry-blond hair down to his neck, and he was wearing a small hatt with ribbons hanging from it.

"You're awake! Ah, no don't sit up yet, I don't know if you hit your head. Oh, and don't worry about that guy who was chasing you, he passed out a while ago under a tree. How do you feel?"

"Eh...? O-okay, I guess," he was a little dizzy from trying to sit up. "But...who are you...?"

"Oh, _cer iertare_. I'm Romania." He held out his hand, smiling, "And you?"

Canada slowly sat up, not as dizzy this time, and shook Romania's hand, "...Canada." The handshake was firm, yet gentle at the same time. "But you probably won't remember..." he muttered after they let go. Romania seemed nice, but so did plenty of other countries, and they forgot him. Even Sealand got noticed more than he did.

Romania looked confused. "Why wouldn't I remember? Meeting like this, I don't think I'd forget you. Though, I might not recognize you without leaves in your hair," he laughed a little as he absent mindedly stoked the fire, sending sparks upwards.

Canada stared at the fire, silent. He didn't especially feel like opening up to someone he'd just met. And he knew despite what he said, Romania would probably forget he existed. Just like everyone else. He sighed.

Romania reached out and plucked a leaf out of Canada's hair next to his cheek, smiling when the other nation looked at him. He didn't say anything until after he threw the leaf into the fire and they watched it burn to ashes. "I won't forget you."

Canada stared at the European nation for a moment before smiling hesitantly. He wanted to believe him. He really did, and decided to at least try. He wondered what time it was, and felt his pockets for his phone, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Romania held Canada's cell phone out to him. "It fell out of your pocket when I picked you up." He watched as the other took his phone and briefly looked at the screen, before putting it back in his pocket.

"Thank you. But...why did you help me?" Most people would have left him to be raped, if they even saw him in the first place.

"Why? You collapsed, with some weirdo chasing you. I couldn't just leave you there, for him to do who-knows-what to you."

"Most people wouldn't have bothered..." Canada mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest and poking the fire witha stick. It's not that he wasn't grateful. He was. But he was thoroughly confused as to why someone he'd never met would help him, when even people he considered as friends wouldn't have done anything. "I'm not worth the trouble."

Romania looked at the sad nation, "Do you want my number? You can call me whenever you need help."

Canada was surprised. He didn't expect Romania's kindness to go that far. It was a nice gestuere, but... "You'll probably just be busy. I don't want to bother you."

Without any warning, Roamnia reached over and took Canada's phone and put his number in the contacts. "You won't be bothering me. Most of the time, I'm just sitting around, bored out of my mind. It'd be nice to have someone else to talk to." He handed the phone back, along with his own. "Here. Put your number in mine?"

Canada went into the contacts and saw that there were only four number there: 'Boss x.x,' 'Bulgaria :),' 'Hungary (blocked),' and 'Russia (blocked).' He frowned at the small list sadly and entered his number as 'Canada c:' **(actually it was supposed to be 'Canada' and then the less-than symbol and the colon...but it kept disappearing...)** He felt a little silly about it, but Romania smiled at it when he handed the phone back. "You...don't have many friends, do you...?"

"Just Bulgaria, and now you. Hungary used to call me just to threaten me. She still does, sometimes. And Russia calls about once a week, and leaves a disturbing voicemail; Ukraine's one of my neighbors, and every time she sees me, she runs away crying. So, he thinks I did something awful to her, and hates me for it"

"At least people remember you enough to hate you."

Romania shook his head, "I'd rather they just ignore me. They're why I don't go to world meetings much... Every time I do, they try to kill me."

"I don't even know why I go anymore. No one hears me when I try to say anything... They don't even see me."

Romania looked sad for a moment. Then he smiled, "Hey, let's skip the next meeting together! Bulgaria always takes notes for me, in case they actually get something done. We can just hang out while they all yell at each other."

"I don't know..." even though no one would notice... "Okay." What did he have to lose?

"Great!" Romania saw that light was starting to come from the mouth of the cave, "The sun's coming up... I guess you should be getting home, huh?"

Canada sighed slightly, "Yeah...but what about you?"

"Oh, I'm lost."

"Eh...?" How could he say that with such a carefree smile? Shouldn't he be worried? "You don't know where you are?"

"No clue." Romania was still smiling happily.

Canada was beginning to think his new friend was completely insane."So...how are you going to get home?"

"I'll just walk until I find a city, and call Bulgaria to come get me."

"You get lost a lot, don't you?"

"Pretty regularly."

Canada laughed, "You're weird."

"_Da_, I know," Romania laughed too.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Canada's phone rang, jolting him out of a dreamless sleep. He jumped, and broght the screen up to his face to see who was calling. It was France.

He answered sleepily, "_Bonjour_, Papa." He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and yawned.

"Matthieu. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's okay, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he pet Kumajiro, who was laying nearby, ignoring the "who?" that came from the small polar bear.

"Oh. Well, this might sound odd, but I already called _Angleterre_ and _Amerique_, and they couldn't tell me. What happened last night? I woke up in the middle of the forest..."

Canada was silent. He didn't car to recount that, if France didn't remember.

"The last thing I remember was asking _Angleterre_ if he wanted to-"

"Stop. Please."

"Anyway... Do you wknow what happened?"

After a pause, reluctantly, he answered, "..._Oui_."

"So...why did I wake up out in the middle of nowhere?"

Canada sighed. He just wouldn't give up. "You were chasing me."

"Why...?"

"...You had too much to drink and forgot who I was. You were treating me...like you would any stranger at the bar..."

"_Oh, mon Dieu_..." he could hear the realization in the frenchman's voice. "Did I... Did I catch you...?"

"_Non_," and he could hear the other sigh in relief. "You would have...but someone saw me collapse and got me away."

"Who? _Angleterre_ and _Amerique_ were still at the bar..."

Canada was hesitant to say, simply for the fact of who he was taking to. France was sure to jump to conclusions. "Romania."

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~..."

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing like that happened. I'm not you."

"You wound me, Matthieu."

"Right. Hopefully, I've found a friend who won't forget me..."

"Again, I'm sorry about that..."

"I know... You always are."

France cleared his throat on the other end. "So... What's Romania like? I don't believe I've ever met him."

"He's..." Canada searched for the right word, "...different."

"Hm?"

"Well...he's friendly and maybe a little too happy. He didn't even care that he was lost. And he practically stole my phone to give me his number..."

A laugh on the other end, "He certainly sounds interesting. I think it's good for you to have a friend who's so positive."

"Probably..."

There was a pause, with muffled talking/ yelling. "Sorry, I need to go. Angleterre needs my 'attention.' Ohonhon~"

"I didn't need to know that." But the line was already dead. He sighed. He decided to see how Romania ha dnetered himself in his phone. 'Romania ^i^' Now, what the hell was that?

He was about to send a text message asking, but though that the other had probably stayed up all night and was most likely asleep now. He didn't want to disturb him with a silly question. He still hadn't actually thanked him for saving him, he sighed. He would have to remember to. He was glad last night hadn't ended like other times France had gotten drunk and forgotten who he was. Or worse yet, the nights he had gotten drunk as well.

Unbidden, the memories welled up inside his mind. He tried to block them, but it was no use. He remembered everything. From the first drunken kisses to them both shouting wordlessly as they came. He remembered the hands running hungrily over each others' bodies, and the moans. He remembered how good it felt at the time, and how bad it felt in the morning, and not only becaus ehe was sore.

"Maple..." he couldn't get the memories to go away. He went into his bedrrom and shut the door before Kumajiro could follow him in. He locked it, just in case. He was shaking badly as he felt the tears sting his eyes, and he sat on the edge of his bed, opening the drawer of his bedside table and taking out the sharp blade that lay inside.

Canada pushed the left sleeve of his jacket up over his elbow, revealing scars and a few almost healed cuts. He sighed as he pressed the edge of the knife against his arm. It had been a while since he had thought about that. The blade bit into his flesh, and he hissed. It hurt, but that was the point. He shouldn't enjoz having sex with his 'father,' and yet, whenever it happened... No. He brought the sharp steel higher on his arm and cut again, sighing shakily as the blood trickled down his wrist. That was better. Focus on the pain. Forget everything else. Forget how pathetic he was. Forget that no one truly cared about him. Even Romania, as nice as he seemed, was probably just faking it for a few laughs.

Blood was going to get on the floor soon. He wiped the knife off with a tissue (he kept a box on the table), and went into the bathroom. He rinsed the new wounds, and bandaged his arm. It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open, and he was starting to feel light headed. He'd overdone it again. How many times was this now? It didn't really matter, so lond as the physical pain numbed his mind of the memories that he just couldn't seem to forget.

He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and started drinking. They always gave people something sugary after giving blood. He didn't really see the difference. Sitting on the kitchen floor, he finished the bottle, and managed to get up and make his ay back to his room. He slowly changed into his pajamas, red pants and a white, long sleeved top with a a red maple leaf on the front and back, wincing when the bending of his arm caused his new cuts to stretch or contract. His eyes burned from crying and from being tired. He rubbed them and looked at the clock. It wasn't even nine yet, but he couldn't stay awake any longer if he wanted to.

Canada laid his glasses on the table and slid under the covers. He was staring at the ceiling, almost asleep, when his phone alerted him to a text message. He groaned and brought it close to his face to squint at the screen.

'From: Romania ^i^  
_Hei_, I just woke up! How about you?'

Canada slowly typed back.

'I woken up earlier, and I'm just going back to sleep now. What's "^i^"?'

The response came a few seconds later.

'A bat :P'

Canada struggled to stay awake.

'Oh, I see it now. Cute.'

'I thought so :) I should let you sleep now. Haha.'

'_Bonne nuit_.'

He set the phone down again and was asleep in seconds, a tear ready to fall.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (French and Romanian)**

**mon cher- my dear (F)**

**cer iertare- (I am) sorry (R)**

**da- yes (R) (I blame google)**

**bonjour- hello (F)**

**Angleterre- England (F)**

**Amerique- America (F)**

**oui- yes (F)**

**oh, mon Dieu- oh, my God (F)**

**non- no (F)**

**hei- hey (R)**

**bonne nuit- good night (F)**

**Finally! I worked hard on this chapter and spent all day typing. I will get to work on the second chapter as soon as I figure out how to start it. And, I'm planning on having this story have at least four chapters (hopefully more, we'll see). And they won't all be sad :)**

**I did a bunch of research to try and figure how I would have Romania act. I hope I didn't take too many liberties (I know I'll take more, though :P).**

**BAI BAI! \^o^/**


	2. Chapter II: Don't Push Play

**Finally, chapter two! I struggled through some writer's block in this one, so I hope it's not too horrible. (And sorry for venting, ShirahimeSenpai, I was very frustrated.) Thank you to those of you reading this, and sorry it took a while... I started it, and then realized I had written two pages going in the wrong direction. So, I had to erase it and start over. (Yes, erase, as in, I'm writing this in pencil first, and then typing it up. Call me old fashioned, but I can't think if I'm staring at a blank computer screen. The flashing cursor taunts me.) And a big thank you to those of you have reviewed, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate them. Even when someone merely favorites, I get a huge, idiotic grin on my face ^^ and the longer the review, the bigger the smile. You guys make my day :D**

**And if you didn't notice, there's a new genre being added with this chapter: romance! And I will try to update the summary with each chapter too :)**

**WARNING: OOCness (mainly since I couldn't think...), mention of cutting, swearing, and third third person yaoi (you'll see what I mean)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. You don't want to know what my warped mind would do if I did.**

***This chapter contains material that may be unsuitable for some audiences. Reader discretion is advised.***

* * *

Chapter II: Don't Push Play

Canada sighed as he changed his bandages a few days later. Romania had been texting and calling him almost non-stop. The night before, he had fallen asleep while they were talking, and hadn't heard from him since. He was sure that that had somehow made Romania not want to talk to him anymore. He thought about calling, but couldn't bring himself to. What if he was just busy? Or what if he was mad?

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. It was probably America, wanting to watch some horror movie with him. He opened the door slowly.

Romania was standing on his front step, smiling. "_Alo_!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he let his friend in. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just wondering," he added quickly.

Romania sat on the couch. "You fell asleep on the phone last night, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Canada sat at the other end, "Well, I'm fine. You could have just called, instead of flying all the way here."

"I could have...but..." Romania trailed off.

"_Quoi_?"

Suddenly, there was a hand on Canada's forehead. "You don't look too good... You feel a little cold, too. Is something wrong?"

"I... I just haven't been sleeping well..." he lied. He had been sleeping more, actually.

"Are you having nightmares?" the other man asked him concernedly.

Canada didn't know how to answer. "No. Well... sort of, I guess... It's just... memories that I'd rather forget."

Romania tentatively put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You should tell someone. It's not good to bottle things up..."

He laughed bitterly, "I wouldn't know who to tell... I can't tell my family. And, no offence, but I just don't think we've known eavh other long enough for me to tell you something like this..."

The front door slamming open interrupted whatever Romania was going to say. "Dude, I have amazing news!" America yelled.

Canada sighed. When was he ever goig to learn to knock? "What...?"

Then America noticed Romania sitting next to his brother on the couch. "Hey, who's he?"

"Romania. I told you about him yesterday."

"No, you didn't!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting that he had even talked to Canada the previous day. "Anyway," he turned to Romania with a suspicious look, "isn't Romania where vampires are from?"

Romania rolled his eyes, "Here we go again..."

As he spoke, America caught a glimpse of a fang in Romania's mouth and jumped back, making a strange noise. "Bro, get away from him! He's a vampire!"

Canada didn't move. "Just because he has red eyes and fangs doesn't necessarily mean-"

He ignored his brother and yelled at Romania, "Get out!"

Romania scowled. "_Tâmpit_. You can't kick people out of a house that isn't yours."

"I don't care! I'm not letting you bite my brother, you fucking vampire!" Amercia looked like he was about to punch him.

"Stop fighting!" Canada interjected as loud as he could, the other two turning to stare at him. He continued, quieter now that he had their attention, "That's enough... America, if you can't get along with him, please leave..."

"But-"

Romania interrupted him, "I've talked to him more in the past few days than you probably have in a month. He's told me how you ignore him most of the time, so why are you worrying now?"

"Because he's my brother," America huffed, and sat in a big armchair. "I don't mean to ignore him... He's just so quiet, I just kinda... forget he's there..."

Seeing that they were at least being civil to eacch other, Canada announced he was going to make some pancakes and left the room.

As soon as they were alone, Romania walked over to the chair America was seated in and commented quietly, "You weren't wrong... I am a vampire. But I only bite someone if they give me permission, so you don't have to worry about me hurting him."

"If you do-"

"I won't. I know you probably don't pay attention enough to see it... but he's really fragile," he looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Fragile? Have you seen him play hockey?!" America laughed a little.

Romania sighed, "I mean emotionally..."

"Oh... But he's never said anything about it..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I..." America started.

"They're ready!" Canada called in to them.

America jumped up, grinning, and quickly went into the kitchen, Romania following behind, sniffing the air interestedly.

Once they were seated and each had heir portion, Canada grabbed the maple syrup and drowned his pancakes.

America laughed and took a large bite. "I swear, you're addicted to that stuff, dude," he said with his mouth full.

"I am not. So, what was your news, eh?" he forked a syrup laden bite into his mouth and awaited an answer.

"Oh yeah! I'm dating Russia!"

Canada choked and coughed in shock.

Romania's eyes widened and he looked a little frightened, "_Ce_?!" He noticed Canada's predicament and thumped his friend's back until he could speak.

"_Q-quoi_?! Is that a joke...?"

America looked offended, "Of course not! The hero wouldn't joke about that."

"Great... my friend's brother's boyfriend wants to kill me..." Romania commented.

"Why, what did you do?" America asked, immediately assuming that whatever it was, was Romania's fault.

"Nothing. Ukraine's afraid of me for some reason, and he thinks I did something."

Before they started arguing again, Canada tried to intervene, "Um... _Amerique_..."

America seemed not to have heard him, and answered Romania, "Well, what did you do to her, to-"

Romania smacked him, "Shut up, Canada was saying something."

"..._Merci_," Canada thanked him and continued what he was trying to say, "_Amerique_... why would you date Russia...?"

America only shrugged.

"Just... be careful..."

"I'll be fine! I was bored, and we hung out. We made oout a little, he asked me to become one with him, and I said 'maybe next time,' and that was it."

"Like I said, be careful... he's... kinda rough..."

Romania had just taken a bite of his pancakes, and almost choked. "Y-you had sex with Russia?!"

"Well, I... uh..." Canada could feel himself start to blush.

America stared at his brother for a moment, "Wait, what? Dude, when did that happen?"

He sighed. "I didn't expect you to remember. ...I was dating him for a while. I'm sure he's forgotten, anyway, so it doesn't really matter..."

America laughed, "He forgot? You must be bad in bed then!"

Canada blushed more and bit back his retort.

Romania was about to say something, when America's phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Hey! I was just talking about you! ...What? It's that late, already? ...Okay! I'll be right over!" He put the phone back in his pocket and got up. "Gotta go, guys! Bye!" he called on his way out, shutting the door qute a bit too loudly.

After a few seconds, Canada broke the silence. "He'll be limping tomorrow..."

Romania laughed a little and looked at the clock. "...Can I stay here tonight?"

"It got pretty late all of a sudden... Sure, I don't mind." He stood, and it must have been too quickly, because he immediately got very light headed and dizzy, and he couldn't see or hear very well. He sat down on the floor, staring at nothing and wondering what the hell happened.

"Canada?!" Roamnia jumped out of his chair and crouched next to him. "Are you okay?!"

"_O-oui_..." he answered, his ears were ringing and he could barely hear himself. "I just... got really d-dizzy..." and the next thing he knew, Romania had picked him up.

"Where's your room?"

"D-down the hall, l-last door on the r-right..."

Romania carried Canada in and laid him on his bed.

Canada was feeling better now, but still weak, "_Merci, Roumanie_..."

Romania smiled, "Don't thank me, just get better."

"I'll try..." he mumbled, and fell asleep.

That night, he dreamt someone was watching him, but it was somehow comforting. It was the first time in the past few nights that he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night, feeling pathetic and useless util slipping back into a fitful slumber. No, this night, he slept peacefully, without a single thing disturbing his rest.

* * *

The next few months passed by with Canada feeling better than he had in quite a while, though he was still cutting when the memories and feelings of being pathetic and useless overwhelmed him. Romania would visit him for a day or two at a time, usually without saying anything beforehand. And Canada would visit Romania when the cutting wasn't enough. Somehow he could make Canada laugh and feel better, even though he didn't know what was wrong in the first place.

It was during one of these such visits, after Canada had been cheered up and was giggling at something his friend had said that he didn't even realize was funny, that Romania's phone alerted them that he had a voicemail.

He groaned, "Great, another death threat from Russia or Hungary..." and grabbed his phone off the table. "Russia."

Romania sighed and started to play the message. At first, it sounded like the phone had been dropped, and then there were some quiet noises, like things made from fabric were being thrown. And then there was a voice.

"Hurry up...!" it whined. "We've already waited three months. I don't want to wait any longer!"

Romania was confused, but Canada was starting to get the picture, "That was America... Delete the voicemail."

"I can't."

"Eh?"

"My phone doesn't let me delete a voicemail until I've listened to the whole thing. But, what's the problem?"

Canada looked uncomfortable, "Well..."

Just then, a moan was heard from the phone. "Mnn... Ivan... Stop teasing..."

Canada blushed, "That's the problem."

"So... he accidentally called when they were about to fuck...?" Romania asked.

Canada nodded, trying to force his blush to go away. The sounds coming from the phone were not helping. Moans from both America and Russia filled the still air, and he was finding it difficult to not be affected. Romania was merely looking at his phone curiously.

"Ah...that feels weird..."

"Hm? You've never been on the bottom before?"

"Hell no. A hero doesn't bottom for anyone..."

"Except me, _da_?"

"Y- ow... that hurts a little..."

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good, sunflower."

A loud gasp, "Ow! Fuck!"

"Shhh... Relax."

Whimpers of pain slowly turned into pleasured moans. "...I think I'm ready."

A moment later, after some rustling, a scream.

"It will be okay."

"Shit! Fuck! Ow, God damn it, that hurts! You're too big!"

Russia chuckled, and then it was silent for a few minutes.

Romania was starting to turn a little pink, but otherwise didn't look bothered.

Meanwhile, Canada was bright red, and was finding that his pants were becoming quite constricting. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Okay...move," America's voice came from the phone's speaker, quickly followed by a grunt of pain.

"Don't cry... It will feel better soon, Allfred."

"Well, right now it hurts like hell!" A moment later there was a loud, gasping moan, "T-there! Hit there again!"

"Here?"

"Oh, fuck! Yes! There!" And thereafter, his voice dissolved into a string of wordless moans and exclamations. Russia was moaning more now too, and it sounded like they were getting faster.

This went on for a few more moments before they loudly moaned each others' human names, America a split second earlier.

There was panting, and then America's voice, "Uh, dude, why's your pocket glowing?"

"Hm?" Some shuffling noises. "Apparently, I called Romania. But, since he has me blocked, it goes directly to his voicemail."

"Wait, so did it record everything?!"

"_Da_, it's still recording now."

"Well, hang up!"

"Okay. And Romania? If youm ention this to anyone, you know what will happen, _da_?"

And there, the voicemail ended.

Romania looked in between laughter and fear, and was blushing lightly. He looked over at Canada, who was so red, he was practically glowing. "Well, that was different... Are you all right?"

"_O-oui_... I just..." he sighed, "I think I'll be using your bathroom..."

"Okay..." Then Romania noticed how Canada was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and looked down. He laughed, "Just clean up your mess if you make one."

Embarrassed, Canada nodded and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He slid his jeans and boxers off onto the floor and sighed in slight relief as his now aching erection was freed from its confines. He sat, leaning against the wall. Thank God Romania had in-floor heating.

He wrapped a hand around himself and shuddered. Burying his face in a deep red towel, he moaned as he started to move his hand up and down his length. The precum made things easier as it began leaking out, and he wished he could let his mind wander and imagine someone doing this for him. But he couldn't risk that, couldn't risk bringing up any memories. He had to focus on what he was doing.

Canada was pumping himself as fast as he could by now, his moaning muffled by the towel he was clutching to his mouth. But, that lone sensation wasn't enough, and he had a thought.

He tilted his head back against the wall to see if his theory would work. It would. And as soon as it bounced close enough, he snaked out his tongue and snatched his long, wayward strand of hair into his mouth and sucked on it, while still tending to himself with his hand.

At the new sensation, he moaned against the curl, causing his pleasure to skyrocket. The dual stimulation would soon push him over the edge. He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, in his mind, he saw an image of bright red eyes and strawberry-blond hair. Oh God... He tried to block it, but the image only smiled at him, revealing pointed canines. He was panting and moaning around his curl, and his arm was getting tired, but he could feel the heat pooling, feel that he was oh so close.

Those sparkling scarlet eyes seemed to get brighter, and he came, moaning a single word, quietly.

"_Roumanie_..."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (French, Romanian, and Russian)**

**alo- hello (Rom)**

**quoi?- what? (F)**

**Tâmpit- asshole/ idiot (Rom)**

**ce?- what?- (Rom)**

**Amerique- America (F)**

**merci- thank you (F)**

**oui- yes (F)**

**Roumanie- Romania (F)**

**da- yes (Russ)**

**^/ / /^" That last last part was sooo uncomfortable for me to write... but I got through it! And I'm sorry if the RusAme part isn't right, I didn't read any fics to prepare for it (I know, I know, bad planning on my part. But I was having writer's block, and had to go with the idea while it was still in my head).**

**Credit for the accidental phone call during sex idea goes to one of my best friends, I just tweaked it a little. And yes, Russia and America waited three months (I'm not sure why, don't ask). I thought it would be funnier if their first time was accidentally recorded, and that it was America's first time being the uke :P**

**By the way... Has anyone noticed what I'm doing with the chapter titles?**

**The next chapter should be a little faster to write (I'm not making any promises, but I shall try), and the chapter after that (I think) will have some truth or dare. So, suggestions please? I have a couple planned, but other than that, not much. If I get nothing, I'll just come up with the rest myself too. Characters who will be there: Canada, Romania, America, Russia, France, and England (and maaaybe Bulgaria). I would love input on this!**

**BAIII! LUV YOU GUYS! \^o^/**


	3. Chapter III: Falling in Love

**I'M ALIVE!**

**First of all: I'm so so so so so sorry for being late with this! I had a hard time thinking of what i wanted in this chapter, and then I got stuck in the middle. I'm really sorry! I'll try not to do it again! But I know I probably will, and I'm already really really really sorry for that! I write slow, and i type slow, and I'M SOOO SOOORRRRRYYY! DX I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAIT SO LONG, IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I SHOULD GO CRAWL IN A CORNER!**

***looks at what I just typed* ...I sound like a cross-dressing monkey. But wait, I'm a rooster... eh, but I don't want to turn into a bird; I'm scared of heights! D: Well, I guess it's better than turning into a seahorse! XD**

**All right, random rant over for now. This chapter...well, nothing too horribly important happens, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

**WARNING: possible OOCness, awkwardness, fluff, MY interpretation of vampires (I'm sorry if you disagree with something), and blood**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia (*wishes that I did, and a bunch of other stuff* *star falls out the sky and lodges in England's head* Whoops, sorry Iggy!)**

***Reader discretion is advised***

* * *

Chapter III: Falling in Love (Is Hard on the... Neck?)

Romania was sitting on the counter as Canada cooked a meal for them (surprisingly, not pancakes). Canada tried not to glance over at him, and keep his eyes on what he was doing, but he found his eyes wandering all too frequently. Romania was swinging his legs and humming, both of which were incredibly distracting. The humming he could deal with without looking, but the movement in the corner of his eye kept drawing his attention away. And it definitely was not helping that every time he looked over, Romania would smile at him, causing his heart to speed up, and he would look away again quickly before a blush decided to appear on his cheeks. Having a crush on your best (only) friend was hard work.

"Should I leave? If you don't want me watching...?" Romania slid down off the counter.

"No, it's fine, I... I've just been a little on edge." He set the knife he was using down to get something out of the refridgerator.

"Okay. Do you need any help?" Romania offered, grabbing a wooden spoon and waving it around like a magic wand.

Canada reached for the knife he'd set down. "Well, you could- ah!" he missed, not realizing the handle was hanging off the edge slightly and hitting it, sending the knife flying through the air and past his face. He felt the sting as it nicked his cheek, "Ow!"

_"La naiba_! Canada, are you okay?!" Romania asked frantically, his red eyes flashing with worry.

"I'm f-fine... It's just a l-little cut..." his heart was racing from the suddenness of the knife coming at his face. He was breathing a little quickly as he tried to calm down, finding that a challenging task while Romania was standing so close.

"Let me see," Romania said, prying his hand away from his face and stared at the thin, bleeding line.

Canad started to blush with Romania staring at him so intently. "_R-Roumanie_...?" He could feel the blood start to run down from the small wound, and Romania seemed to move in closer. He swallowed nervously and watched as his face drew nearer until he was caught completely off guard by something.

Romania was licking his cheek. What the...?! Canada tried to force his blush to go away, but it was only getting worse. He could smell Romania's hair. He breathed in the scent, not wanting him to move away.

But when he did, Canada could see that his eyes were brighter than usual. Upon closer inspection, they were actually glowing. He swiped his tongue over his lip, licking away a lingering drop of Canada's blood.

"I... I'm sorry... I just... I bet you're really confused now..." Romania rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, looking guilty.

"You... uh... Y-you... America was right...?" he stuttered.

Romania sighed, "..._Da_, he was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

Canada just stared at him silently, unsure of what to say. Romania was a vampire...? Not that he minded, really. He just didn't know what to think exactly.

"I'll just... go... You probably don't wan tme here anymore..." Romania turned and walked sadly out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Canada ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "I-I don't mind... It's j-just something new to me... I..." he said, his voice shaking.

Romania turned to face him and asked hesitantly, "...Are you afraid of me...?"

Canada shook his head immediately. "_Non_! I don't really know w-what to think..." he tightened his grip on Romania's wrist, "but I'm not scared."

He saw him visibly relax, sighing and closing his eyes briefly. "So , do you want to know anything?" he smiled again.

Canada didn't know where to start. "Um... everything...?" he suggested.

Romania laughed and plopped down on the couch in the living room, effectively dragging Canada with him due to the fact that the other was still holding onto his wrist. Canada sat next to him, letting go, and looked at him.

"Well, let's see... First of all, I'm not dead."

"Y-you're not...?" Canada asked nervously.

Romania shook his head, "_Nu_. I'm just as alive as you are."

"So...what about t-the...?"

"Blood? Yeah, I need it, but not as much as you'd think. That little bit I got from your cheek is probably enough for a few days." He smirked cheerfully, "But... when I see or smell it, it doesn't really matter if I need it then or not, I want some."

"Oh... I should've been more c-careful... uh... sorry," Canada looked down.

"Don't be! You taste good."

"I-I d-do...?" Canada couldn't help but blush at that, and think of other things that sentence could refer to if... No! He had to stop thinking like that. It only made things worse.

"_Desigur_. It means you're a kind person. Mean people don't taste as good," Romania pointed out with an angelic fanged smile.

"Um... Th-thank you...?" he responded, deciding to take that as a compliment.

Romania laughed, "Okay, what else...? Oh, I have a reflection. ...And I don't sparkle!"

"I know, I've seen you outside," Canada laughed a little too. "But you don't really seem to like the sun...?"

He replied with a shrug, "It just makes me feel a little sick. Sort of like allergies."

Because of how Romania was responding, Canada's curiosity was getting the better of him. "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"No, I sleep in a bed, just like everyone else. If I had to sleep in a coffin, I wouldn't be able to sleep over here."

"Good point. So... what about those myths about garlic and crosses?"

His question was greeted with a laugh, "Those are just silly. Crosses only hurt if they're thrown. And garlic is just a little offensive because of the smell. Heightened senses don't make it any better. I like garlic when it's in something, though."

"A wooden stake through the heart?"

Romania rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't die from that? Why, do you want to kill me?" he asked, smiling.

"_N-non_! Of course not! I was just... c-curious..." Romania wouldn't really think that, would he?

"I know, I was messing with you!" Laughing, he commented, "I'm glad you aren't afraid of me."

Canada thought for a moment. He wasn't scared at all. Why was that? It couldn't be only because he had a crush on him. Could it? He wasn't just ignoring the danger because it was emotionally convenient for him. Right? Maybe he just wasn't concerned because he'd done more harm to himself than Romania seemed capable of. But what if it was all an act? If so, why keep up a facade this long? He just didn't seem threatening, and even though it was stupid, he probably was just blindly trusting him because of his own feelings.

"Canada...?"

"I don't really see any reason to be afraid of you... I mean, you could have killed me by now, if you wanted to... and you didn't hurt me earlier..." he raised a hand to brush the small cut on his cheek distractedly. If he thought about it, he could still feel Romania's tongue on his skin.

"I don't bite anyone unless they give me permission. I shouldn't have done that earlier... I lost control..."

"It's okay," he didn't underatand why Romania would feel the need to apologize for such a small lapse in self-control.

"No, it's not... If I'd bitten you... well..." Romania sighed. "I just won't bite you."

"I wouldn't say no, if you needed it."

He shook his head, "You don't get it. You're my friend, and... Well, blood isn't just a food source... Drinking blood is a pretty powerful aphrodisiac... both for the vampire and the victim... so..."

"O-oh..." Canada's eyes went wide, and he blushed with realization as he tried not to imagine what would happen if Romania bit him.

"_Da_, we wouldn't want that to happen, right?" he laughed awkwardly.

"_O-oui_, we wouldn't..." Canada tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "I should go f-finish dinner," he got up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Be careful," Romania warned from the couch.

"I will." He completed the dish (resisting the urge to pour maple syrup into it), and put it in the oven.

He peeked out into the living room to see Romania still on the couch, watching something on the television. Ducking back into the kitchen, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. He looked at the calendar and sighed, regretfully dropping the box of chocolates in the trash can. Valentine's Day was the day after tomorrow.

"What was I thinking...? ...Stupid..." Canada berated himself. "'We wouldn't want that to happen'..." He felt something wet hit his wrist, and looked up. There was no leak in the ceiling. So, why was there water running down his cheeks?

* * *

The night after Romania went home found Canada in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was holding the gauze and medical tape, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the train wreck in front of him.

His hair was limp and dull. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his gaze held a haunting hollowness. The cut on his cheek was almost healed; it was almost invisble past the tear streaks on his face. His glasses were crooked, but he made no move to straighten them. And he was pale, very pale. Not surprising, consodering all the blood.

So much blood. In wide trails down his neck, still flowing slowly from the wounds there. It was soaking his shirt, creeping down more as time passed. More crimson rivulets ran down his arms as well, dripping down and staining the small carpet in front of the sink. He seemed to see nothing but red, his life running out of him not allowing him to look away. He knew he needed to bandage himself, but his gaze didn't leave his bleeding reflection.

He felt dizzy, and his legs couldn't support him any longer. He sank down onto the floor, and only then registered that he was still holding what he needed in order to bandage his still trickling wounds.

Since he couldn't stand, he crawled over to the bathtub and managed to clambor into it. He shed his bloodsoaked shirt and set it behind him in the tub. Why had he worn a white shirt, anyway? Not that it looked white anymore; it was dyed thoroughly in his blood now. He would have to throw it out now. He saw that he'd gotten blood on his pants as well. Those would have to go too.

He sat there in his boxers and rinsed the blood from his arms and neck, watching it swirl down the drain. He dried off with a towel, and then put it in the pile with his clothing. The new cuts on his arms had stopped bleeding, so he taped the gauze in place on his neck first. He then bandaged his arms, easily from years of doing so.

Waiting until he could stand again, he simply sat staring off into nothingness. "Happy Valentine's Day to me..." Canada mumbled bitterly. "_Merde_... Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why can't I just be happy having him as a friend?" He wanted an answer. He wanted someone to tell him it was okay. But he didn't really talk with anyone except Romania. Of course he couldn't tell him. And if he told Kumajiro, the bear would likely completely forget it, or end up repeating it at the worst possible time. That wasn't an option.

He eventually stood shakily and stepped out of the bathtub, stooping to gather up the now stained carpet and dropping it onto the pile of bloodied fabric. Walking back into his bedroom, he saw what looked to be a murder scene, except that the victim was still alive.

The sheets and pillows were spattered and smeared with his blood. He stripped the bed to discover that in some spots it had soaked down into the mattress. He would have to replace it.

He sighed. He'd gotten really carried away tonight. But he was trying to imagine what it would feel like if Romania bit him, so he cut his neck this time as well as his arms. It had worked a little, but due to the blood loss, nothing much could happen to him physically at the thought. The pain was sharp, but sweet, as he continued to cut, the blood flowing freely.

Canada shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He took all the sheets, pillows, pillowcases, and blankets into the bathroom and left them with all the other evidence of his depravity.

Changing into his pajamas, he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the hall closet and went into the guest bedroom. It was pretty much Romania's room now; this was where he stayed every time he visited, and ther was even some of his clothes in the closet. He threw the blanket and pillow onto the bed, and laid down with his face in the pillow that had already been there. It smelled like Romania, after all he had used that pillow only the night before.

He clutched the pillow close and breathed deeply, forgetting about the pillow he had brought with him. He smiled sadly. He wished he could just tell Romania how he felt, but he didn't want to risk losing his only friend. Well, not only, he conceded. Bulgaria was nice enough; even though he had to be reminded of who Canada was once in a while, he didn't forget often. Maybe he would tell Bulgaria how he felt about Romania.

But they were best friends. What if he said something? He sighed into the pillow. Maybe not then. He wanted to tell someone, but there was no one he knew that would keep quiet about it. France was sure to tease him endlessly, England would just tell him to be honest with Romania (even though he didn't have much room to talk in that department), and America would laugh and tell the whole world. That, or throw a temper tantrum over his little brother being in love with a "dangerous" vampire.

He groaned and hugged the pillow closer to himself. Maybe if he got drunk? He shook his head. No. The last time he got drunk, he woke up in a severely damaged (and revealing) french maid outfit and sore all over. He wished he couldn't remember what he did when he was drunk. At least France never seemed to remember, and Canada had so far been lucky enough to wake up first and go make it look as if he had slept in a different room. He hadn't been quite so lucky with-

No. He had to stop thinking about that. He never wanted that to happen again. That's why he didn't like to drink. When he was drunk, he did thing he would ordinarily never do, and remembered it all. But the worst part was thatit was all things he had thought about while completely sober. It was so wrong... but at least he hadn't thought about doing those things since realizing his feelings for Romania.

He pulled the blanket up over himself, and closed his eyes. Lately, it seemed like Romania was painted on the inside of his eyelids. He was always laughing or smiling. He was so cheerful. A bit odd, sure, but Canada was so happy when he was around. When he would visit, he didn't think about the things that made him feel worthless, like a complete waste of space. When Romania was near him, he didn't think about punishing himself for being such a miserable excuse of a country personification.

He just wanted to tell him that. But if he knew the things he though about... If he knew that he cut... He probably wouldn't even want to friends anymore. Before he even noticed, the pillow was wet with his tears. He didn't care though; it still smelled like his _Roumanie_. At least he could be his in his mind, if nowhere else.

After a little while, Kumajiro came in and crawled up next to him, and he wrapped an arm his furry companion.

"Who are you?" came the small voice. But Canada was already asleep, and couldn't answer. He slept soundly, breathing Romania's scent. He shifted in the night, opening one of the cuts on his neck slightly, staining the bandage lightly.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (Romanian and French)**

**La naiba- damn it (R)**

**Roumanie- Romania (F)**

**da- yes (R)**

**non- no (F)**

**nu- no (R)**

**desigur- of course (R)**

**oui- yes (F)**

**merde- shit (F)**

* * *

**Finally! Okay, so I kinda lied last chapter. The truth or dare is being postponed a little. But i still need suggestions, please! I only have a couple ideas for what Canada has to do. Again, countries playing: Canada, Romania, France, England, America, Russia, Bulgaria (and maybe Prussia, if i get a good suggestion for him)**

**Next chapter... well, I pretty much know what will happen, so it SHOULD be quicker to write... I hope. Anyways, i look forward to the reviews (and truth or dare suggestions, pleeeaaase? *puppy dog eyes*) see you guys next time!**

**BAI-BAI \^o^/**


	4. Chapter IV: Matthew Williams and

**Okay, chapter four is finally here! ...After like two months. I'm so ****sorry. What can I say? Writer's block is a bitch and I'm awkward with ****writing sex. It's still excuses. I apologize for taking so long.**

**Also, I'm unable to get to a computer, so Albapride is posting this ****for me :) check out her stories! (If you want.) They're really good. ****(I'm just shamelessly promoting a friend across the pond's good ****stories... ^_^") ****Near the beginning here, there's a lot of Romanian, and instead of ****putting the translations at the bottom like usual, it will be in the ****text.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING: extensive use of Romanian (and Google Translate :/ ), alcohol ****use, fail lemon (sex, in case you don't know) ****Onwards! \^o^/**

* * *

Chapter IV: Matthew Williams and the Glasses of Whiskey

"That's disgusting..." Canada cringed at the gruesome details Romania was telling him about his history.

"Maybe, but it got the job done. Besides, he's a hero!"

"Only to you. I'm with Canada on this one; you should stop telling that story every chance you get. Not everyone is as intrigued by impaling people on wooden poles as you are," Bulgaria interjected.

"But the way he did it-"

"Was disgusting and barbaric. No one wants to hear about Vlad the Impaler for the fifty-seventh time." Romania pouted and just continued walking along.

Canada laughed, "I wouldn't mind so much if you didn't have to describe every detail." He wasn't paying attention and ended up walking right into someone. "Ah! S-sorry!"

The man turned, and snapped at him in Romanian, "_Uita-te pe unde __mergi, prostule!_" **(Watch where you're going, dumbass!)**

Romania made a hissing noise and strode over to get in front of Canada, "_Hei. Lasă-l în pace._" **(Hey. Leave him alone.)**

"_De ce ar trebui să am?_" **(Why should I?)** The man crossed his arms, "_Curist_." **(Faggot.)**

A scowl crossed Romania's face and he clenched his fists, "_Taci._" **(Shut up.)**

The man smirked and looked down at his country's personification, who was a head shorter than him. "_Fă-mă." _**(Make me.)**

Romania looked at the ground then, seeming like he was going to back down. Canada was confused and was looking between the two. He had backed up to stand next to Bulgaria, and only caught a few words. Bulgaria was looking apprehensive and looked like he was about to say something when Romania changed his stance slightly.

"_Futu-i," _**(Fuck it.) **he snarled, and punched the taller man in the jaw. "_Nu-mi pasă dacă mă insulți..." _**(I don't care if you insult ****me...)**

"_Atunci ce-a fost asta?!" _**(Then what was that for?!)** he yelled back, spitting some blood on the ground. Romania's eyes followed the blood, and he grimaced. He stepped closer, "_Nu-mi place cum ai vorbit cu ptrietenul meu." _**(I don't like how ****you were speaking to my friend.)****  
**

"_Prieten? Pun parui că le-l naibii,_" **(Friend? I bet you're fucking ****him.)** The other man laughed in his face, and stepped around him to leer at Canada. "_Tu nu ar fi trebuit să lovit în mine. O să învâț __ceea ce loc este..._" **(You shouldn't have bumped into me. I'll teach ****you what your place is...) **He grabbed the blond's chin and yanked his face upwards harshly.

_"Q-quoi...?"_ Canada had no idea what was going on, and he tried not to let his voice quaver. He hoped his scarf still hid the bandages on his neck.

_"Nu-l atinge!" _**(Don't touch him!) **Romania commanded, launching himself at the man and immediately sinking his fangs into his neck. The man flinched and let go of Canada. "_Ce naiba faci acolo?!_" **(What the hell are you doing?!) **he yelled, trying to throw Romania off him, but noticeably getting weaker. He fell to the ground with the vampire still on him.

_"O-opri..." _**(Stop...)** he moaned quietly.

Bulgaria rushed forward and pulled on the back of Romania's coat, "Vali! _Cпpeтe!"_

Romania's eyes flew open and he let Bulgaria pull him off the man. He spat what blood was still in his mouth out with a disgusted look.

_"S-strigoi...?"_

_"Nu este destul de... dar eu sunt nemuritor." __**(**_**Not quite... but I ****am immortal.)** His victim looked up at him from the ground, "_Si __apropo, ai gust de rahat." _**(And by the way, you taste like shit.)**

Romania turned and started walking away, Bulgaria and Canada following, barely glancing back at the man left bleeding on the ground.

* * *

They were walking back to Romania's house (actually a small castle that had been fully renovated), when Bulgaria asked his best friend, "Are you going to need any help when we get back...?"

"_Nu. _I just need to get that taste out of my mouth. I haven't tasted someone that bad in a while..."

Canada was confused about what they were talking about, until he remembered what Romania had told him about drinking blood. He pulled his scarf up to hide his jealousy, and fell back a little. Now he felt like a third wheel, and he was torn between running away or strangling Bulgaria. He sighed and just kept following, knowing that in the state he was in, he wouldn't be able to get far if he ran, and that picking a fight was a bad idea. They went in the large front doors, and Romania and Bulgaria took off their jackets. Canada kept his on, along with his scarf. Why had he worn short sleeves under his jacket today?

"It's not cold in here..." Romania pointed out, moving to tug at the scarf.

Canada pulled away, tugging his scarf more securely around his neck. "I'm fine... It's not too warm, so..."

"Well, okay... suit yourself, I guess," Romania shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "You two want drinks?"

"Sure, you know what I want," Bulgaria called, and sat in one of the large, ornate armchairs in the living room. "Of course. Canada?"

"Um... Do you have whiskey and maple syrup...?" he asked, sitting in another chair. Some loud clanging noises came from the kitchen before Romania answered.

"_Da,_ the whiskey was hiding though!" he laughed. A few minutes later, he came out with four bottles and glasses for each of them. He set the bottles of whiskey and syrup in front of Canada.

"Here, you mix it. I probably wouldn't put enough syrup," he laughed again, handing him a glass.

"Probably not," he took the glass and set it down on the table.

Romania handed a bottle and glass to Bulgaria as well, and plopped down on the sofa with his own.

Before mixing his drink, Canada decided to ask, "So, what is that you're drinking...?" to both of them.

Bulgaria was currently taking a shot of his drink, so Romania answered, "He's got rakia, and I've got țuică. They're both basically fruit brandies." He poured a shot for himself, and was just about to knock it back when his phone started ringing in his pocket. "_Pula mea..."_ he groaned, and answered. "_Alo?"_

"Your boss?" Bulgaria asked, and he nodded while frowning at whatever he was hearing from the device.

Romania sighed. "_Da... Voi fi acolo..."_ he said reluctantly and hung up. He looked at his drink sadly and got up, "My boss needs me for something..."

Bulgaria glanced at the time, "It's a little late..."

"Uh... yeah... you guys don't mind watching the place for the night do you?"

"No, just be prepared to be missing your best food when you get back in the morning," Bulgaria answered after another shot of his rakia.

"_Non,_ I don't mind either..."

"It's okay if you drink all the syrup. I keep it around for you anyway. I'll just get more. Anyway... _cu bine_, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and left, grabbing his coat on the way out.

There was silence for a moment, and Bulgaria reached out, grabbing the shot of țuică that Romania had left on the table, and drank it. His cheeks were already a little flushed, and a small smile played on his lips. "Aren't you goin' to drink...?" he gestured at the still unopened bottles in front of Canada.

"Oh, right..." he hoped he wouldn't regret this, but Bulgaria wouldn't do anything to him. Right? He filled the glass half way with whiskey, and then poured in syrup to fill it almost to the rim. He couldn't find anything to stir with, so he mixed his drink using his finger. He set his drink on the table for a moment and licked his finger clean, unaware of being watched.

They had a few more drinks each, Canada having more in the time frame than Bulgaria, and his mind was feeling quite fuzzy. Canada was licking syrup and whiskey off his index finger again, possibly being a little more thorough than necessary, when Bulgaria commented on his actions. "You know... seeing you do that makes me wonder what else you could do with your mouth..."

"H-huh...?! But... aren't you and _Roumanie...?"_

"What? No, what made you think that?" Bulgaria laughed, drinking directly from the bottle now.

"Earlier... you asked if he needed help, and..."

"Oh, that. It's just he'd rather wake up next to someone he knows, rather than some stranger."

"Oh..." he said, sighing in relief.

"Why were you worried about that, though?" Bulgaria asked, leaning over the table towards him.

Canada's cheeks flushed more than they were already from the alcohol. In his current state of intoxication, he found it impossible to lie. "I... I love him..."

Suddenly, the brunette burst out laughing.

"I-it's not funny...!" He had another drink to cover his embarrassment.

Bulgaria calmed down and, still chuckling, apologized. "Sorry. I don't mean to laugh, it's just... you'll get over it."

"Wha' d'you mean...?" he slurred. The alcohol was quickly going to his head now. He would have to stop soon, if he shouldn't have already.

"Well, I got over it when I realized how much he was taking advantage of me. He doesn't do it on purpose, but... it annoys me. I thought I could fix him, but trying just annoyed me more, and I realized he's just too immature for a relationship."

Canada stayed silent. Partly because he didn't think Romania was that immature (Who could be more immature than his brother?); he had saved him from France, and had been kind to him and hadn't even forgot his existence since. Another part of his mind was being severely distracted by Bulgaria currently undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. He shouldn't have had that last drink.

"It'd be better for you if you just got over him."

It was far too hot now, and the alcohol had gone to his head, which made his blood rush to his face, and unfortunately the drunken thoughts running through his mind forced the blood to flow to another region as well. He was far past thinking rationally, and therefore, leaned across the table, unbuttoning his coat. "Do you want to help me get over him~?" he muttered, shrugging one shoulder free of the heavy garment.

Bulgaria chuckled, leaned forward, "Don't mind if I do..." and pushed the coat off the blonde's frame. He noticed the bandaging on his arms, and neck when he pulled the scarf off, but ignored it for the time being. There were more pressing issues. Like the normally meek nation now pressing against him and tugging at their clothing.

Canada's thoughts were clouded with lust. He didn't care that his bandaged injuries were showing. He just wanted their clothes off, right then. They were in the way, and he didn't care if they got ripped at this point. A part of him knew that it was only the alcohol talking, and told him to stop before he did something he'd regret; but the rest of him couldn't care less. He just wanted sex. Now.

They ended up on the floor with only their boxers between them. Canada squirmed under the other nations ministrations. His face was flushed and he was moaning as the brunet teased one of his nipples with his tongue, and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. Canada's hand's were roaming as well, and he took the opportunity when Bulgaria moved up to lick his ear, to plunge his hand into the other's boxers and grab hold of the prominent erection therein. Earning a gasp from the brunet, he stroked slowly, eliciting lustful moans from the man above him.

Not to be outdone, Bulgaria moved down again, forcing Canada's hands away from his arousal. He tugged the blonde's boxers down, hearing a soft whine for his efforts, and removed the offending article of clothing entirely.

Canada watched as he leaned down and licked the weeping head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He moaned and laid his head back at the sight and feeling. A warm wetness engulfed him, and he gasped, bringing his hands to Bulgaria's hair and gripping it tightly as the European's head bobbed up and down on his shaft. He felt a finger circle his entrance and panted slightly. As it went inside, he shuddered and willed himself to relax as his hole was stretched. The second finger was added and he could feel Bulgaria scissoring him. Canada moaned and rocked back on them when the third finger was slipped in and all three thrust inside him.

The brunet pushed his fingers inside the blond below him, searching. When he was rewarded with Canada arching his back and moaning in ecstasy, Bulgaria removed his fingers and quickly squeezed some lube on to his palm and spread it on his length. He positioned the head of his cock at the blond's entrance and paused.

Tears pricked Canada's eyes as the brunette started to push in, and fell when he was completely to the base. They stayed like that until his lust overpowered the pain that had faded to a dull ache. "Move..."

When he complied, slowly, the Canadian growled, "Faster...!"

He groaned in satisfaction as the pace was picked up, and he moved in time with the thrusts, rocking back to meet them. Moving wildly to try to get him as deep inside as he could, Canada gasped as Bulgaria hit his prostate dead on. He was panting and a line of drool ran out of his mouth. His eyes opened wide as he felt warmth explode inside him, and he came as well, over both their stomachs.

The brunet pulled out of him, breathing heavily, and collapsed on the floor next to the spent blond. "So... are you over-" he stopped when he saw Canada was already asleep and snoring softly. He would have carried him to a guest room, had he not passed out after he had the thought.

* * *

Canada's eyes drifted open slowly as he heard his phone ringing. He groaned in pain from his headache and answered it without looking to see who it was. He sat up abruptly when Romania's voice came from the speaker.

"_Alo!_ So how did it go last night?"

The night came back to him and he stuttered, "W-what?" Did he know? He couldn't, right? Unless Bulgaria told him...

"You didn't destroy my place, right?" His voice sounded as cheerful as ever, but Canada couldn't stop himself from reading more into it.

"N-no..." he answered, fearing that he would call him out any second.

"Relax, I know you wouldn't! I was just teasing. Anyway, I'll be home soon! See you!" Click.

He jumped up, ignoring the pain in his lower back, and quickly straightened the living room. Gathering his clothes up off the floor, he noticed Bulgaria's were already gone, and that said nation was nowhere to be seen. Passing the kitchen, he could smell breakfast being cooked. He peeked in and saw Bulgaria at the stove. "_Roumanie's_ on his way home," he informed him.

"Hey."

"What?" he stopped in the doorway, listening.

"Are you over him now?" The question came after a moment.

"...No. I'm not..." He answered and left the kitchen. He went into the bathroom and dropped his clothes on the floor. Unwrapping his bandages and hiding them in his clothes, he sighed before stepping into the shower.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (Romanian, French, and Bulgarian)****  
****(excluding the fight at the beginning of the chapter)**

**quoi? - what? (F)****  
****спрете - stop (B)****  
****nu - no (R)****  
****da - yes (R)****  
****pula mea - fuck (R), equivalent interjection****  
****alo - hello (R)****  
****voi fi acolo - I'll be right there (R)****  
****non - no (F)****  
****cu bine - good bye (R)****  
****Roumanie - Romania (F)**

**In Romanian mythology, strigoi are the troubled souls of the dead****rising from the grave. Some strigoi can be living people with certain ****magical properties. Some of the properties of the strigoi include: the ****ability to transform into an animal, invisibility, and the propensity ****to drain the vitality of victims via blood loss. Strigoi are also ****known as immortal vampires. (Definition from Wikipedia)**

* * *

**Well, that's it for another chapter! Again, sorry it took so long... ****Geez, I feel so dirty for writing that sex scene (even though I've ****read much worse...). ****I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long, but... I don't know. It ****might be a longer one, but then again maybe not. And it will be the ****chapter with the party and the truth or dare! So yay! ****And another big thanks to Albapride for posting this for me! Byyye!**

**_Albapride: Nyeh tried my best to sort out what was given to me, transferring from email to doc to FFnet, was a bit of work so I apologize if I missed anything. eyes over look after awhile of re runs don't hurt me to much Katoryu... be gentle..._**

**[edit] Katoryu: Well, I fixed some...issues, with the formatting, and such. Also, Google Translate is pretty bad, but I got an offer from Strawberry Sweet Yume to translate for me :) And also... the next chapter actually won't have the party (I know, it keeps getting delayed), and is taking quite a while to write, unfortunately... I'm sorry. See you guys, erm... sometime ^^"**


End file.
